


Out-worn Heart

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier





	Out-worn Heart

He's tired. So tired that it is difficult to get out of bed in the morning. Sometimes he lies there for hours, staring up at the ceiling, following the cracks and the outline of water damage with his eyes.

If he moves, when he moves, his body will ache. The skin around the scar will pull and remind him of dying--almost dying.

(Deva called it a rebirth and he laughed. He laughed until his lungs ached and his stomach hurt.)

He doesn't laugh now, it takes too much. It takes too much to do anything but lie in bed--and sometimes even that is more than he wants to do.

He knows he should get up. He should roll over and plant his feet on the floor and rise. But he doesn't want to face them. He doesn't want to give away pieces of himself anymore. He's tired of being less than whole.

He doesn't want to be brave or noble or heroic.

He doesn't want to be tired or lonely...empty.

He doesn't want to be. Anything.

He closes his eyes and thinks about sitting up. Then he thinks about not sitting up.

He opens his eyes and stares at the scorch marks on the far wall. He thinks about being tired and achy.

He thinks about Deva, laughing, dying, and the cracks on the ceiling. He rolls onto his stomach (ignoring the ache, it's so easy to ignore the fleeting aches if you don't concentrate) and closes his eyes again.

Someone will wake him if he is needed.


End file.
